1. Field of the Invention
The field to which the invention pertains is dollies or carts for moving heavy objects such as refrigerators, television sets, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to transport objects, such as doors, on wheel mounted vices. It is also known in the prior art to utilize wheeled extendable and retractable platforms fitted with straps for the securement of a load to a base.
The present invention provides significant advancement over the known prior art by enabling a person or more than one person to readily transport a heavy article or any size article.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel adjustable dolly which allows for any size or weight load to be removably attached to the dolly while preventing excessive movement of the load during transport.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel dolly which allows for one or more persons to lift and transport an article of any size or weight without excessive movement of the load.
These and other types of dollies disclosed in the prior art do not offer the flexibility and invented features of the present dolly. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the dolly of the present invention differs from those proposed.